


Breaking

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: Angst I guess, Feels and pain, Hurt but no comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus let go of the best thing in his life. Definatley not his best decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ALEC AND MAGNUS. I only own the pain of shipping them. I was feeling sad so wrote this. Only read if you are prepared to have your heart ripped out.

The fight had started out okay. Magnus was confident, powerful, on top. But there were many more demons than he had been expecting. If his shadowhunter boyfriend had been there he may have had a chance, but Alec was gone, back in the subway tunnels where Magnus had left him. Bad decision.

Magnus had no idea what kind of demon the creatures were, and that was hardly what was on his mind when one of them drove a sharp claw straight through his chest. For a few seconds all he did was stare at the claw as it retracted. The pain hadn't set in yet, so he watched in fascination as blood spread out from the wound, staining his lovely denim jacket.   
Then the pain set in, and all other thoughts were pushed from his mind.

He fell to he knees, the jolt causing more blood to spill down his front and out of his mouth. Never before had he felt like this before, so much pain and too weak to heal himself. Black spots were crowding over his vision, so he shut his eyes and slumped to the side.

 

Magnus drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, sometimes aware of the pain of his injuries, sometimes not. There was another pain in his chest, though, and this wasn't physical.  
Alec. Was he still in the subway tunnel? Would he come out, find him, and give him strength like he had before?

Magnus had never dreamed of falling in love with a shadowhunter - they all seemed so full of themselves. But Alec was different. He was kind. Innocent. Protective. Selfless. Also honest, and so so vulnerable. He was the best thing that had ever happened to Magnus in all of his eight hundred years, and the only reason Magnus had left him was to protect them both from the pain. Because, no doubt about it, their relationship was going to end with pain.   
But never this kind of pain. The combination of physical and emotional pain was excruciating. Magnus had never even thought about dying before Alec. Maybe it was better this way, so he would never have to watch Alec grow old and die, and Alec would never have the pain of watching Magnus stay the same while he changed so much.

Better. It's better this way. But even as Magnus thought this he pictured Alec's face, so open and trusting, his blue eyes and black hair: Magnus's favourite combination. He didn't want to die. He wanted Alec back. Wanted him back so bad the pain began to render him unconscious. As he drifted away he thought of Alec, his face falling and tears slipping from his beautiful eyes when he found out what had happened to Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I'm addicted to the pain. Thanks for reading.


End file.
